


nice shot

by starsatellite



Category: South Park
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatellite/pseuds/starsatellite
Summary: Tweek goes to a haunted house and accidentally punches a cute boy in the face.





	nice shot

**Author's Note:**

> OK I MEANT TO POST THIS WAY EARLIER BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT CAUSE I WAS SO EXCITED TO TRICK OR TREAT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT THOUGH THANKS AND TELL ME ABOUT UR HALLOWEEN ILY ALL

“I change my mind, can I go home?”

“Absolutely not!” Clyde exclaimed from the passenger side. He ignored Token’s protests, who was driving carefully, as Clyde turned around to face Tweek. “Dude, it’s going to be fun.” Without answering, Tweek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Leave it to Clyde to think a setup haunted house, of all places on Halloween, would be fun. Granted, it was a better idea than visiting an actual haunted house with real ghosts. That would be the opposite of a fun night.

From beside Tweek, even Jimmy pitched in. “Y-Yeah Tweek, d-dont b-be such a p-pussy,” he stated. His type of insult made Tweek suddenly think that he was being given a personal challenge, and he silently accepted it. It was just a haunted house game, setup by their home town. Chances are it’d be lame or keep him up at night, but either way, Tweek wasn’t going to be getting out of it.

Token finally managed to get Clyde to sit in his seat properly, and in doing so continued the drive for only a few more minutes until they reached the famous haunted house. Tweek was helping Jimmy out of the car after stepping out himself, and using his free hand to nibble nervously at his thumbs nail.

Both Token and Clyde were to far ahead as they approached the opening, goofing off, so it was only Jimmy that noticed Tweek’s sudden anxiety. It wasn’t unusual for Tweek to be so anxious, but he hasn’t been as bad as he was nine years ago. “I-If you’re so s-scared, why d-didn’t you s-stay home?” Jimmy asked, studying his close friend, as he went silent. Soon, the answer quickly hit him and he understood. “I-It’s Tucker, isn’t i-it?”

The sound of the name suddenly made Tweek smile. Once realizing he was doing so, he had wiped it off his face quickly. “No,” he dismissed Jimmy’s thought, and looked away so he didn’t have to see the other’s knowing grin. Every one of Tweek’s friends knew of his quiet crush on Craig Tucker, a raven-haired boy with a serious constant bitch face. He was playing in the haunted house, and Tweek knew that. It’s why he didn’t make Token turn the car around and bring him home.

Fortunately, Jimmy was kind enough to drop the subject. That was mostly due to how they were approaching the entrance. Token, being the generous and kind one, paid for their way in despite it not being expensive at all. They wandered inside, being greeted by all things Halloween in their line of vision. From spider webs, to to pumpkins, even flashing lights. Those were what was tame though, as the small group of teenage boys knew that there was others hiding in there, ready to do their best to spook them.

That was enough to make Tweek hang behind in the line. If anything jumped out at them, it would scare Clyde and Token first, way before the shock from any outburst hit him. All thoughts of his conversation with Jimmy from earlier about Craig Tucker left his head as they wandered through. Clyde tried to puff his chest and act tough, but when a girl dressed as a fortune teller was rubbing a glittering crystal ball and looking at them menacingly. She began humming, her throat making it rough, before speaking.

“You’re gonna die today, you’re gonna die..”

Clyde chose to hide behind Token after that, and Tweek knew Jimmy would have called him the pussy next if they weren’t all being scared. The group was wandering deeper than, seeing more adults and teenagers in well done scary costumes, some jumped out, some just stared at them creepily without a word.

Tweek, still being anxious, flinched every time someone or something did jump out at him. His hands were clenched together tightly and his head twitched back and forth, his gaze meeting only spaces that these people could be hiding. Tweek tried to calm himself, breathing in through his nose, and assuring himself that nothing could be so scary that he’d have a real meltdown over it.

However, Tweek was wrong. All of a sudden, he felt as if someone was staring at the back of his head because he was hanging in the back of the group. Slowly, he came to a halt before turning his head. As soon as doing so, he calmed for a second when seeing nothing but something they’ve already passed.

That is, until, a creeking sound was heard. Tweek froze, and everything from that second seemed to go by in slow motion for him, except it was actually fast. All Tweek could see was someone reach out in the dark, their hands going straight for his shoulders, while making a groaning sound. He didn’t hesitate, a screech escaping his mouth, as his right hand tightened into a fist and he pulled his arm back before swinging it forward.

Tweek’s fist had definitely hit someone, as he felt his knuckles punch into something hard. A second later, the person cried out in pain and stumbled back, repeating the word “Fuck” again and again. Tweek gasped, realizing what he’d done, and his hands flung up to cover his mouth. “I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, out of breath from the rush of adrenaline.

The one he’d hit so hard stumbled out of the dark. He was clearly dressed as a zombie, and clutching his nose. Tweek couldn’t tell if fake blood was dribbling from his hand or real from his hit. But his heart skipped a beat when seeing it was Craig Tucker, underneath all the fake zombie make-up and ripped up costume clothing, but glaring at Tweek with a hard stare that could kill. Honestly, Tweek wouldn’t mind that so much right now. Death seemed much better than living in this moment.

Suddenly, the area they were in was filled with Clyde’s howling laughter that bounced off the walls and echoed in their ears. Tweek looked over his shoulder and tightened his expression into his own glare when seeing Clyde bent over, clutching his gut and laughing until he was red in the face. Token, for the sake of Tweek’s dignity, was trying to hold it back. “Dude, I can’t believe you were that freakin’ scared!” Clyde shouted, pausing into between laughs.

“I wasn’t scared, I’m not a chicken,” Tweek mumbled under his breath. The tips of his ears burned, and he knew he was going red from embarrassment. He looked back at Craig, who was still glaring angrily. “I’m so, so sorry,” he repeated, this time softer. He wouldn’t be surprised if the wounded one decided to hit Tweek back. Craig still wasn’t saying anything, except just pulling his hand back to cup the blood. “C-Can I help?” He figured there wasn’t much that he could do, and wasn’t even sure if Craig wanted any help.

“You can follow me out and give me a hand,” Craig snapped, his voice more nasally than it usually was. “But if you broke anything, I’m going to kill you.” The statement was a clear threat, and honestly, Tweek still wouldn’t be minding it.

Tweek said a quick good-bye to the three. This wasn’t how he imagined his first altercation with Craig in any way, in fact this was probably the last thing he wanted. He followed Craig through a weird exit built in the haunted house, which he figured was there in the case of a fire or something in which case everyone would need to leave quickly.

“I’m really, really, sorry,” Tweek repeated for the third time, unable to think of anything else to say. They walked to Craig’s car, in the parking lot. “D-Do you want me to drive?”

“Sure.” Craig dug into his pocket, holding his nose with his free hand as he tossed Tweek the keys. “Don’t treat my car like you treated my nose.”

Tweek breathed a sigh of relief when hearing the joke, glad that the other wasn’t so mad anymore. “I'll be more careful," he promised.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, other than Craig’s heavy breathing. When they arrived, they were directed to the waiting room, and Craig was given a cloth to hold to his nose while he waited to be looked at. It was a strange sight for others, seeing a boy fully covered in zombie make-up and odd ripped clothings, but no one approached and asked any questions. It was Halloween, anyways. And it certainly wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen in South Park.

“I’m sorry,” Tweek said again, when sitting next to Craig in the waiting room chairs. “I-I really didn’t mean to.”

Craig scoffed, tilting his head back. “If you say you’re sorry one more time, I’ll punch you. Harder,” he threatened. “This is the last way I wanted to start talking to someone I like.”

At his words, Tweek suddenly perked up. He didn’t feel as guilty anymore, and his chest was doing flips. “You like me?” He asked, needing a confirmation. He felt like a stupid school girl with a crush, and he was sure Craig felt the same.

Craig motioned to the wound. “Not so much anymore,” he lightly joked, finally cracking a small smile and gently kicking Tweek’s foot.

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when they walked into school hand in hand that following Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> ANDDD FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!! @sincerelycreek


End file.
